


Is This Real Life

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek, Fluff, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek fic in which it's just a bunch of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic in a while and not my best work but I was in the mood for writing...sooo be gentle with me.

It started like any other day. I woke up, got ready, ate breakfast and headed to school. Only difference is this morning Derek Hale was moaning and groaning in the back of my Jeep. How he got there is a mystery to Stiles and he wasn’t talking so he had to take him to Deaton’s immediately. 

“Hang in there Hale we’re almost there.” 

I was driving faster but watching for speed traps because lord knows that’s all I need right now. One of my dad’s guys pulling me over with a beaten and moaning Derek Hale in the back. He had been gone for nearly six months and now he was back. I would text and talk him on occasions when it was necessary. I don’t know, I feel like we got closer in the six months he was gone then practically the two years he lived here in Beacon Hills. 

“Okay we’re here.” 

I got out of the front seat and ran to the back opening the door. He was bloody, bruised, and looked nearly dead. It was hard seeing him like this. He was always so strong and fierce in front of us that whenever I see him beaten down… I don’t know, it’s just weird. I shake him a little to see if he’ll respond or even wake up. He doesn’t move and I actually begin to panic. How am I gonna get this guy inside. I close the doors and run into the clinic to find Deaton. 

“Deaton! Deaton!” I yell running to the back. 

Finally he came out and seemed shocked to see me. 

“I found Derek in the back of my Jeep this morning and he’s hurt pretty bad.”

Deaton and I run to my Jeep to get Derek out. We finally get him inside after some struggle. Like me accidently dropping my side of Derek. Deaton looked him over and took his pulse. 

“I don’t know. He doesn’t look like he’s been poisoned, shot or anything other than exhausted. And of course beaten up. I’ll keep him here to watch over him.”

I nodded and grabbed my things to head out. I took one last look at Derek before leaving and heading straight to school. 

……………………….

Once I got to school I went straight to the courtyard where we meet in the mornings. I was out of breath once I reached the pack. They all looked at me with confused looks. 

“Stiles what’s with the heavy breathing?” Lydia asks crossing her legs. 

“Derek….Derek is back.” I tried saying with what little breath I had left. 

“What? Where?” Scott asked shocked and now standing up. 

“At the clinic. I went out to my Jeep this morning and when I was driving I heard moaning. I pulled over and went to the back to see Derek laying back there all beat up.”

“Is he ok?” Malia asks. 

“I think so. Deaton said that he doesn’t seem to be poisoned or anything.”

“Well we have to get over there as soon as Graduation run through is over.” Lydia says grabbing her Louis Vuitton. 

We all nodded. Liam and Mason were coming up to us as we were heading to the gym.

“Hey guys you have to see this.” Mason says directing us toward the front of the school. 

We all follow them and I can’t believe what I am seeing when we reach the front. 

“Is that?” Malia asks. 

“Not again.” Lydia adds. 

Derek Hale had reverted back to his teenage self...again. 

 

“What the hell?” I say looking at Derek looking around like a crazy person. 

We all run to him and he seems startled at first but then realizes who we are. 

“Derek is that you?” Scott asks. 

Really Scott?

“No, I just look like him! Yes it’s me!” Derek says frustratedly. 

“Wait, do you know who we are?” I ask putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Stiles don’t treat me like an idiot for fucks sake.” 

“Yeah that’s him.” Lydia says rolling her eyes. 

“So this isn’t like the first time?” Kira asks.  
“I guess not. Cause I know and remember everything.” 

“So what happened to you? How did you end up in my Jeep?” I ask. 

He rolled his neck, which was so hot by the way.

“I just followed the closes scent and it was you. I was trying to have a peaceful time away but trouble always seems to follow me.” 

“OKay, Derek we know that much. Now what the hell happened to you?” I ask wanting a real answer this time. 

He looks at me with those eyes. Not fuck me eyes, more like fuck you eyes.

“I...witches.” 

“Oh good lord what is wrong with you?” Lydia asks rhetorically and throws her hands in the air.

“Yeah, yeah, look they made a deal with me and I didn’t keep up my end of the bargain.”

“Obviously.” Mason adds raising his eyebrows. Then preceding to look Derek up and down.

“Look, what is it you need to do?” Scott asks. 

“I was supposed to get them a stone but instead I used their car to come back here. And stay here.” 

“Wait, how long have you been back?” Malia asks. 

“About a week.”

We all look at him. I can’t believe he was here a week and nobody noticed. I just texted him two nights ago and he didn’t even mention he was thinking of coming home let alone already here. 

“I knew.” Scott finally said. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Malia asks.

“I knew he wanted his time to himself. I wanted him to come out to us on his own.” 

“Well you could of at least hinted it to me.” I finally said.

Derek smiles and rolls his eyes. God he has gotten so much more sassy, I love it. Oh wait did I mention earlier that I am now so into Derek Hale. If it wasn’t obvious yet, I am. 

“Wait, have you two been talking?” Liam asked. Which was interesting considering I didn’t think he had been listening to us this whole time. 

“Texting, calls, Snapchat and sometimes Skype.” Derek says matter of factly. 

Lydia purses her lips and looks at me with her most devilish smile. 

“Yeah, but like once a week sometimes.” I say not knowing why I am lying to a group of werewolves. 

“Well anyway, how do we reverse the spell?” Scott asks. 

The bell rings, we are late for class or the graduation practice. 

“We have to go do practice but after we will head to the clinic and figure this out.” Scott says patting Derek on the back. 

Derek nods and follows us to the gym while the younger boys head to class. 

…………………………….

We get to practice and Coach is on us. He wants us to be perfect. I hear Greenbergs name probably ten hundred times. Finally we get it perfect and I as walk the stage I catch a glimpse of Derek in the stands. He’s trying his hardest not to laugh. Probably because i trip half way down the stairs. 

“Stilinski, I swear to God if you trip on Saturday I will laugh so hard and not care one bit. Then I will continue with yelling at you while still laughing in your face.”

“Woah.” Danny says next to Coach. 

“What? Too much?” Coach asks. 

All I see is Danny nod and I’m in the stands with Derek waiting for the rest to finish. 

“Have a good trip?” Derek asks not looking at me. 

“So does physically turning into a 17 year old also affect you mentally as well?”

“Maybe…”  
“So, if you hadn’t gotten hurt or de-aged were you ever going to tell me you were home?”

“When it felt right, yes. I was actually going to tell you Friday. Like an early Grad present for you guys.” 

“Uh huh, sure.” I say shoving his shoulder with mine. 

He nudges me back and I do the same. We look at each other and smile. God he could probably cure cancer with that smile. I nervously bite my bottom lip. 

“Nervous?” He asks. 

“What?” 

“You only bite your lip like that when you’re nervous. I’m very familiar with you being nervous.” 

This began to make me even more nervous. Jeez what is this guys deal. 

“Why would I be nervous?”

“Because for the first time in the two years we’ve known each other I’m flirting back.” He says with a cocky attitude to match his cocky smile. 

“What?! I have never, in my time knowing, flirted with you.” 

He gives me a look. I melt. 

“Okay give me an example.”

“Whenever you make a point to touch me.” 

“Okay really? Something else.” 

“When you told me to punch your hand.”

“Eh.”

“When you looked at me in Mexico because you thought I was dying.”

“Hmm.”

“Whenever you for whatever reason are trying to protect me.” 

“Okay now you’re just naming things I do.”

He rolls his eyes.

“Do like me?”

I swallow nervously and hard. Um, Hell yes I do. But I never thought you did you big old grump. 

“Why are you asking me this now?” I say instead of the obvious yes. 

“Because older me will never ask.” 

“So there is a difference in Derek’s still?”

“Yes, I remember who you guys are and your relationship to me. But I’m a little more outgoing than older me.”

“And a lot more funny.” 

“Stiles.”

“I don’t know. Yes. But it doesn’t matter because older you is gonna pull a Spider-Man.”

“A what?” 

“If we get together and fall in love my enemies will come after you.” I say as dramatic as possible. 

“Stiles I want you.” 

Then I was jelly. I look at him and without hesitation I pounce on him. I am kissing him fiercely and pulling his body on mine. And he’s kissing back. This is all I’ve ever wanted. 

“Stilinski! Stilinski!” Coach yells. 

…………………………………….

I jerk awake and I see everyone staring at me. 

“Stilinski if you’re gonna have one of those dreams wait till you’re at home...Okay.” 

I nod with a burning face feeling. I was so embarrassed. I looked at Lydia and Scott looking at me with smiles. And Malia looking at me weirdly. I turned around to see Kira trying not to laugh. After Graduation practice and my nap time apparently I met up with everyone. They were all waiting outside the gym doors. I could see they had already told Liam and Mason what happened. 

“Okay seriously guys what did I do?” I ask. 

“Um well lots of moaning and jerking. Then you said someones name repeatedly.” Lydia says crossing her arms. 

“What name?” I ask even though I know the answer. 

They all start laughing.

“Derek.” Kira finally answers. 

“Ugh.” I groan. 

Just then my phone began to vibrate. I was mocking them and their laughing while looking at my phone. When I saw who was calling I nearly dropped my phone. I answer. 

“Um hey what’s up?” 

I see them all looking at me confused. 

I hang up. 

I turn around. 

About hundred feet away I see a tall, dark and hot guy walking towards us. 

I knew my dreams meant something. 

“Hey.” 

“Took you long enough to get here.” I say walking up to the man. 

He grabs my face and kisses me lightly. 

We smile at each other. 

Then we look at the others. Mouths open and in shock. 

“Oh yeah, the sexy dreams aren’t just dreams anymore.” I say with a cocky smile. 

“Sorry didn’t want to keep it a secret but Stiles insisted until we knew what this was. Plus I wanted you guys to think I was still gone.” 

Derek puts his arm around my waist and kisses my forehead. 

“Well guys we gotta get going. He’s taking me to the movies. See ya.” 

We walk away. I look back them. The only ones with smiles and awes on their faces were Lydia and Scott. The rest were confused and still taken aback. 

That’s right. 

Derek Hale is my boyfriend. 

We didn’t have a lot of time together but when he left I realized what I was missing. 

He realized it too.

I’m just glad that for the first time in my life I feel complete and alive. 

I’m in love. 

And I can honestly say…

I will never find anything like this again. 

Bliss. 

Frustration.

Love. 

Derek Hale.


End file.
